The Honeymoon
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Kit and Steve go to Catalina for a romantic honeymoon, only to run


The Honeymoon  
  
  
  
Synopsis: Kit and Steve go to Catalina for a romantic honeymoon, only to run  
  
into trouble.  
  
"Whew!" "We made it, Babe." "I can't believe we got a flat tire on the way to the ferry." Kit said as she dropped on the bed. "You're telling me honey." Steve said as he put down the luggage.  
  
"Babe, do you have my black suitcase, the one with the blue and red ribbons?" Kit asked. "No." Steve said. "No?" "Where is it?" Kit asked as she got up from the bed. "I didn't see it." Steve said as he went into the bathroom. "When did you have it last?" he asked. "I was carrying it from the house to the car to the…SHIT!" "I left it on the ferry." "Damn it!" Steve then came out of the bathroom and told Kit that he will go down to the front desk to see if it showed up or how to find it.  
  
"Babe, I can't believe this honeymoon is starting out like this." Kit said as she slumped in the chair. "Kit, please don't aggravate yourself." "You're pregnant and I don't want you to loose the baby." Steve said as he put his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Steve opened the door and there was the suitcase. Kit went through it and found something that was not there before. "Kit is everything ok?" Steve asked her. "Everything is here but I found something that I know wasn't there before." She said as she showed him the bag.  
  
Steve looked in the bag and saw what Kit was talking about. Drugs. Then there was a knock at the door again. Steve went to opened it when all of the sudden two guys kicked the door open and knocked Steve to the ground.  
  
"Where's the bag!" the tall guy shouted. "What bag?" Steve asked. "You know damn well what bag I'm talking about!" The tall one shouted at him as he kicked Steve. "YOU BASTARD!" Kit yelled. Kit went to go after him when the short stocky guy grabbed her and slammed her on the bed and tied her to the bed. DON'T HURT HER! Steve yelled.  
  
"TJ, what do you want me to do with her?" The short stocky guy asked. "Johnny just keep her quite until we find the bag." TJ said. Kit kicked the bag under the bed. "Look pal, I don't know what you are talking about, there is no black bag here." Steve said as he saw Kit kicking the bag under the bed.  
  
TJ and Johnny grabbed Kit and Steve and put them into their car and drove them to the abandon hotel. In the hotel TJ put Kit in a small dark room. "Ok, Mister, tell me where the black bag is and no one will get hurt." "I told you before I don't know what you are talking about." Steve said.  
  
"Johnny close the door so she can't see anything." "Wait!" "Don't close the door!" Kit yelled. The door closed and she heard TJ ask Steve again. "Johnny hold him." As Johnny held Steve, TJ started to work him over. Steve tried to protect himself but to no avail could he handle this goon. Kit heard Steve grunt every time TJ hit him. "Johnny!" Kit yelled. "I'll tell you where the bag is!" Johnny looked at TJ. TJ stopped and said "get her out here." Johnny took Kit out of the room. "Look I know where the bag is." She said as she ran toward Steve. "KIT!" "DON'T TELL THEM ANYTHING!" Steve said in pain. "I have to, I don't want them to hurt you anymore." Kit said crying.  
  
TJ grabbed Kit and told Johnny to keep an eye on Steve. "So where's the bag?" TJ asked. "It's back at the hotel." Kit said sounding scared. "It better be there or I will have Johnny kill your husband.  
  
TJ then put Kit in the car and drove back to the hotel. "What do you want with the black bag?" Kit asked him. "I want the drugs." He said. "Then what are you going to do with us?" Kit asked. "I will tell you when we find the bag." He said. As TJ and Kit went into the room she told him it was under the bed. "You get it." He said. Kit went and got the bag. TJ then grabbed the bag from her and put her and the bag in the car and drove back to the abandon hotel.  
  
"Johnny!" "I got the bag!" TJ shouted. "Where the hell is he." "Johnny!" "Where the hell are you?" "I'm right here." He said. As TJ got closer he noticed something was wrong. Johnny was tied to the chair while Steve held a gun to his head. "Look Mister! Don't try anything or I'll kill your wife!" TJ shouted. Kit then grabbed the bag from TJ and decked him with it. TJ went down and dropped his gun. Kit ran and picked up the gun. TJ went to get up and Kit kicked him in the face. Steve quickly grabbed TJ and tied him up. Kit then went to kick TJ again when Steve grabbed her and pulled her away from him.  
  
"Damn it Steve!" "I wanted to kick him again!" "No!" Steve shouted as he grabbed his ribs in pain. As Kit calmed down, she asked Steve if he was ok. "Yeah." I'm ok." He said as he grabbed his side in pain. "I called the police and they'll be here." "Are you ok, Kit?" "Yeah! I'm fine." She said sounding pissed off. "I still want to kick his ass and I could have done it." She said. Steve just looked at her and shook his head. When the police arrived they took Kit and Steve to the hospital.  
  
While in the hospital Kit told the police what happened. "Thank you Mrs. Sloan." Said the detective. "No further questions.  
  
"Mr. Sloan you have four broken ribs." "I'll have to tape them up for you." Said the doctor. "Doc, can you please send in my wife when you are done." "Sure." Said the Doctor." "Mrs. Sloan, you can see your husband now." The doctor said. "Thank you." Kit said. Kit went in to see Steve. "Babe how do you feel?" Kit asked him. "I have four broken ribs." "I'll be fine." He said. "Kit. How many times do I have to tell you not to do what you did." Steve said to her in a stern voice. Kit just looked at him. "One of these days you are going to get yourself killed." "I didn't want you to get hurt anymore." Kit said in a soft voice. "You know you are so damn hot headed Kit." Steve said as he got dressed. "Enough is enough." He said. "WELL! THEN FINE!" Forgive me for being so DAMN concerned about you!" "Next time I'll let them kick your ASS!" Kit said angrily. As Kit grabbed her purse to leave she looked at Steve and said "And another thing, you and this DAMN honeymoon have PISSED me off!" Then she stormed out of the room. Steve went after her.  
  
"Um, Lt. Sloan." "Yes!" Steve snapped. "I want to thank you and your wife for catching the drug runners." "I'm sorry that the two of you had to go through that ordeal today." Steve just looked at them and said "You're welcome."  
  
Steve caught up to Kit. "Kit look, I'm…"Steve, I'm not in the mood to hear what you have to say. Just take me back to the damn hotel and leave me alone." She said as she got into the car. "FINE!" he said slamming the door. "FINE!" she said as she slammed her door.  
  
Kit and Steve went back to the hotel saying absolutely nothing to each other. Kit just glared at him. As they got into the hotel room Steve said "I'm going to lay down." "Do you think I really care what you are doing." Kit said as she walked out onto the beach. Steve just laid there on the bed trying to fall asleep, but all he could think about is the fight they had and how much pain he was in. As Kit was looking out over the ocean she just started to cry. She sat down on the sand looking down at her stomach and said "you know, your dad can drive me crazy at times and I guess I can do the same." Steve came out and sat next to her. "Honey." He said as he put his arm around her. "Look, I'm sorry for what…" "Babe, I know, you had the right to say what you said." Kit said as she looked at him. Steve wiped her tears away. "Babe, I want to apologize for the way I acted at the hospital." "Kit, do I really piss you off ?" he asked. She looked at him and said, "Sometimes. He looked at her. "I just want to help you Steve." "I don't want you to think that I'm a helpless woman." "Honey, I know you're not helpless but, I just don't want you to get hurt or loose the baby." He said as he helped her up. "Let's go back inside and let me change the way you feel about the honeymoon and about me." Kit grabbed his arm and said "Babe, before we go in, I need to know one thing." "What's that?" he asked. "Do you still love me?" "Of course I do." Steve said as he picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. Kit noticed Steve was in pain, but he insisted on carrying her. "If I didn't love you, do you think I'd marry you." He said. Kit smiled at him. "You know Kit we are going to have a lot of disagreements in our marriage." "I know." She said as she hugged his neck. "And besides our make ups will be great." He said as they went inside.  
  
"By the way Kit did you bring something special for the honeymoon?" Steve asked her as he put her on the bed. "Yes I did." "Do you want to see it?" she asked him with a smile. "Of course I do, go get it." He said as he was sitting on the bed holding his ribs. Kit went into the bathroom and put on her sexiest outfit. "Steve are you sure you want to do this!" Kit yelled from the bathroom. "Honey, I'll be fine." He said.  
  
As Kit came out of the bathroom, Steve looked up. "Wow!" "Where did you get that?" Steve asked Kit as she modeled the outfit for him. "Frederick's of Hollywood." "Where else." Kit said with a laugh. "Nice, very nice." He said as he grabbed her playfully forgetting about his pain. Steve then gently pushed Kit down on the bed and handed her a champagne glass. "Um, Steve." "Thanks, but I can't drink this." She said. "Yes you can." "It's the safest drink in the world." "It won't hurt the baby." Kit just looked at him. Steve stood up put his hands on his hips and said "It's Ginger Ale!" Kit just burst out laughing. "What are you suppose to be, Babe." "I'm Ginger Ale Man!" "You are one crazy man." Kit said as they kissed. "Thank you!" he said with a smile. "Babe, what did you bring that is sexy for the honeymoon?" Kit asked him. "Gee, I didn't know I was suppose to bring anything." Steve said as he was taking off his shirt. "But I know for one thing, honey." "And what's that?" Kit asked him as he was kissing her neck. "OOOO!" "That's feels sooo good. She said. "I'm going to make love to you all night." "Oh, you are." "Well then, I can drink to that." She said as she raised her glass. Steve just laughed.  
  
After their night of magical love, Steve decided to order room service. "Honey, why don't you get freshen up while I put in for room service." Kit looked at the clock and said, "at this hour." "Sure, room service is 24 hours." Steve said. "Um, ok." Kit went into the bathroom and decided that a bath sounded good. As she set up, she remembered that she packed her walkman. When the water finished filling the bath tub, she climbed in and put her walkman on. Through the closed bathroom door, Steve heard Kit singing. He went over to the door and listened until there was a knock at the door. "Damn it!" he said. Steve walked over. "Whose is it?" Steve asked. "Room service Mr. Sloan." Steve opened the door and the waiter brought in the food. Steve tipped the waiter as he left. Steve then went back over to the bathroom door to hear Kit sing. He heard her singing a beautiful song. "Looking back on the memory of the dance we shared 'neath the stars above." Steve then walked into the bathroom trying to get Kit's attention. Kit finally realized that Steve was there. "Oh!" "Babe." "You scared me." "Everything ok?" she asked him. "Yeah, dinner's here." "OOO!" "I'll be there in a minute." She said as she climbed out of the bath tub. Steve just looked at her as she dried herself off. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked being pregnant. "Kit, what where you singing?" "The Dance." She said as she got dressed. "Why?" "Oh, nothing." He said. "It's a nice song." "Um, could you finish singing it?" he asked before he left. "Sure." As Kit continued to get ready, she continued with the song. Steve listened to her as he stood out on the patio gazing at the stars. He was so lost in her angelic voice. "There you are." Kit said. "Is everything ok?" she asked him. "Everything is fine." He said as he put his arms around her. "I love you so much, Kit." He said as he gave her a big bear hug. "I love you always and forever." She said as she kissed him. "Let's go have dinner." He said.  
  
"So what did you order me?" she asked him. "Take a look." Kit opened the tray and to her surprise there was broiled lemon salmon. "AWESOME!" She exclaimed. "Babe, you're too good to me." She said. "Well it's the least I can do for the mother of my child." "Besides, you're so good to me too." He said as he held her hand across the table. After dinner, Steve went over to the radio and found a station that played soft romantic music. "Care to dance, Mrs. Sloan?" "I'd be honored to, Mr. Sloan." She said with a smile.  
  
As they were dancing, Steve asked Kit "So what do you think about being married?" "I love it!" She said excitedly. "And how do you like being married Steve?" "I wouldn't change it for the world." He said. Then Steve looked at Kit and asked, "Honey are you ok?" "I'm fine." Kit said as she looked down at the floor. Steve picked her head up and said "you don't look fine." "I was just thinking that we have to leave here tomorrow." "So?" "That means the honeymoon is over." She said softly. "Not by my book." He said. Kit just looked at him. "Honeymoons end when couples want it to end." "And I don't want it to end." He said. "Neither do I Steve, neither do I. She said. As they got into bed Kit rolled over to face Steve. "Babe, I'm really sorry that I yelled at you." She said. Steve kissed her good night. Kit then rolled back over to shut off the light. Steve gently wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep. During the night Steve had an awful dream. He woke up scared and when he reached for Kit she wasn't there. He jumped out of bed and began to panic. Kit then came out of the bathroom and noticed the scared look on his face. "Babe, are you ok?" she asked as she touched his face. "Now I am." He said as he breathed a sign of relief. "Are you sure? She asked. "Yes." He said as he looked at her. Then they went back to sleep.  
  
The next day Steve and Kit packed to go home. Kit sat on the bed after she packed. "Are you ok Kit?" Steve asked with a concerned look. "Yeah, I'm fine just tired." She said. "Why don't you sleep in the car on the drive back to the beach house." He said. Kit just nodded.  
  
As they drove back home Kit fell fast asleep. When they pulled up to the beach house, Mark met them outside. "Steve need any help?" Mark asked. "I'm going to carry Kit in and then come out for the bags later." Steve said as he carried Kit inside. "Steve I'll get them for you." Mark said. "Thanks dad." After Steve put Kit into bed, he went upstairs to join his father for coffee. "So, son, how was your honeymoon?" Mark asked. Steve explained everything to his dad even the fight he and Kit had. "I thought for sure she was going to leave me." Steve said as he looked at his coffee. "Steve a lot of couples have arguments in a marriage." Mark said. "I know dad, but this one was really bad." "I can't stop thinking about it." "Last night I had this awful dream that Kit moved out and asked me for a divorce." "It really scared me, dad." "Dad, did you and mom have arguments?" Steve asked him. "Of course we did." Mark said as he put his arm on his shoulder. "About what?" "Some were little and some were big, but not too big." "I don't remember them, it's been so long ago." Mark said. "Steve the way you and Kit treat each other there is no way she will ever leave you." "God I hope not dad." "I don't think I can live without her." Steve said. Steve looked up and saw Kit standing in the door way. "I'll leave you two alone." Mark said as he left the kitchen. Kit walked over to Steve put her arms around him and whispered "I will never, ever leave you." "I love you too much and you mean the world to me." "Babe, I know this might sound pretty sappy, but I want you to know, that every time we are not together my heart aches." "That fight we had really killed me inside." Kit said as she gently held Steve's face in her hands. "It killed me too." He said. "You know Kit, I waited my whole entire life for someone like you and here you are." "You are the love of my life and I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you." He said as he hugged her. "Steve you complete my life." Kit said as she kissed him.  
  
Six months passed and Kit got bigger.  
  
When Kit woke up Steve asked her "What time is your doctor's appointment today. "It's for 12pm." "Why?" Kit asked as she looked at her calendar. "I'll come by to pick you up." He said as he hugged her. As Steve was hugging Kit he said "Hey!" "That was some shot." Steve laughed as he rubbed his stomach. Kit just laughed. Steve knelt down and kissed Kit's stomach and then kissed Kit good bye. As Steve left that morning for work, Kit went upstairs to have breakfast with Mark. "Dad!" Kit called. "In the kitchen." He said. As Kit walked in, she stopped abruptly. "Ouch." She said. Mark looked up from the morning paper. "Are you ok Kit?" he asked. "I'm fine." "The baby just kicked." Kit said. "Kit do you want me to take you to the doctor's today?" Mark asked. "No thank you dad, Steve said he will be by to pick me up." "Dr. Spencer said that today she will do a sonogram on the baby." Kit said excitedly. "Are you and Steve going to find out the sex of the baby?" Mark asked as he made her toast. "No, we want to be surprised." Kit said. Kit then got up to get a dish when all of the sudden her water broke. "Um, dad, I think you need to take me to the hospital." Mark just looked at her. "Ok, ok, don't panic." He said as he took Kit into the living room. "Um, um, um." "Where's your bag Kit?" "Downstairs, but I don't think we have time to get it." "Dad, here comes a contraction." Kit said. "Ok, Ok, let's go!" As Kit and Mark left the beach house for the car, Kit stopped and another contraction came hard. "Dad!" "I think the baby wants to come now!" Kit said with a panic voice. Mark put Kit into the car and rushed her to the hospital. "Oh! Dad! Here it comes again!" Kit screamed. Mark called Steve and told him to meet him and Kit at the hospital.  
  
When Mark and Kit pulled up Steve ran out to meet them with a wheelchair. As Steve wheeled her in, he told Mark to call Dr. Spencer. Steve then took Kit to the Maternity Ward. Kit then let out another scream. Steve panicked. Dr. Spencer met Steve and Kit in the lobby. As Steve tried to fill out the paperwork, Dr. Spencer told him "I'm going to take Kit into labor room 8." "When your done, you can come in." Dr. Spencer said as she wheeled Kit away. Mark, Jesse and Amanda met Steve in the Maternity lobby. Steve gave the forms back to the desk nurse. "Mr. Sloan." Said the nurse. "Yes." "You forgot to sign the forms." The nurse said with a smile. "Oh! Sorry." He said. Dr. Spencer came out looking for Steve. "Steve, Kit's already." Steve looked at them with panic in his eyes. "Dad, I don't know if I can do this." He said. "It's a piece of cake. I delivered Amanda's baby." Jesse said. Steve just looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry son, everything is going to be ok." Mark said. Steve walked to labor room 8 with Dr. Spencer. Steve saw Kit laying there. She was hooked up to a monitor that read how far apart the contractions were. "Kit how are you feeling?" Steve asked. "Scared." She said. "Steve I did a sonogram on Kit and I think you should see this." Dr. Spencer said. Steve went over to Dr. Spencer and then said "I need to sit down." "Is this right?" Steve asked Dr. Spencer. "Yes, Steve it is." She said to him. "Steve is everything ok?" Kit asked. Steve walked over to Kit and said "Everything is going to be fine." He said as he kissed her. "Well what did the sonogram show?" Kit asked. "You won't believe it." Steve said. After Steve said that, Kit let out a scream. "What won't I believe?" Kit asked. "You're going to have twins." Steve said with a smile. "I'm going to have what!" Kit yelled. "Twins!" Steve said. Dr. Spencer got ready. "Ok Steve take your position next to Kit." "Now Kit I need to put your legs here in the stirrups." As Kit did what she was told, she let out another scream. "Ok Kit now push!" Dr. Spencer said.  
  
As Kit was pushing, Steve looked over and saw the baby's head. Then the face, shoulders and finally the whole baby. He looked at Kit and started to cry. "It's a girl, Kit!" he said crying. Then the nurses took her away and cleaned her up. "Ok, Steve, here comes the other baby." Dr. Spencer said. All of the sudden Steve yelled "YES!" "IT'S A BOY!" With that Steve passed out. Kit and everyone in the room started to laugh. "Too much excitement." Dr. Spencer said.  
  
After hours of pushing Kit was wheeled into her room. While Kit was sleeping Steve took Mark, Jesse and Amanda to the nursery to see the babies. "So Steve have you and Kit decided on the names?" Amanda asked. "No not yet." He said. As they walked back to Kit's room, Steve saw Aunt Kasey and Uncle Jimmy just about to walk into her room. "Kasey, Jimmy." He called. "Did Kit have the baby yet?" They asked. "Yeah, Kit gave birth to two beautiful babies." "Two babies!" Kasey and Jimmy said. "A boy and a girl." "What are their names?" Kasey asked. "We didn't pick out names yet." He said as he sat on Kit's bed. By that time Kit woke up and was happy to see everyone. "Steve how are the babies?" Kit asked. "They are so beautiful." "Just like their mom." He said with a big smile. "Aunt Kasey, Uncle Jimmy, did you see them yet?" "No, not yet." "We'll go now and see them while you two get busy on the names." Uncle Jimmy said as he kissed Kit.  
  
As they left, Kit said "Steve what will the names be for our children?" she asked him. As Steve and Kit sat there they went back and forth with the names. "How about Katherine Amanda and Mark James." He said. "Oh!" "Steve that is so perfect." Kit said.  
  
Then Mark, Jesse, Amanda, Aunt Kasey and Uncle Jimmy walked in. "Ok you two, did you decide on the names?" Amanda asked. "We sure did." Kit said. "Steve you tell them." As Steve was about to tell them, the nurse came in and said "Ok, everyone, the "Sloan twins" are hungry and I need to show mom and dad how to feed and change them, so please leave." "Wait." Said Kit. "Steve and I have the names for the babies." "Well, ok." Said the nurse. The nurse took out a pen and wrote the names down that Kit and Steve gave her. Then everyone left. Steve handed Kit little Katherine and little Mark and took their pictures. Dr. Spencer came in to check up on Kit. "So, Kit how do you feel?" Dr. Spencer asked. "Tired." She said. "When can the babies go home?" Steve asked. "Oh, in about two weeks." She said. "Two weeks." Kit said. "Why?" Steve asked. "Because they are known as preemies and we need to monitor their feeding and growth rate." Dr. Spencer said. "Now get some rest and I'll be by tomorrow to check on you." Said Dr. Spencer. "By the way, Kit you can go home the day after tomorrow." Dr. Spencer said.  
  
Two weeks finally came by.  
  
Kit got up early, jumped into the shower. "What's going on?" Steve asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Good morning babe!" Kit said excitedly. "The babies come home today." "Isn't that great!" "It sure is." He said as he grabbed her on the way to the bathroom. After Steve and Kit got ready they went to pick up the twins. The nurse went over the care of the babies.  
  
Kit and Steve arrived back home, they were greeted with a welcome home party for the twins. Kit and Steve asked everyone for their attention. "Kit and I would like to ask an important favor from Amanda and Jesse. "Would you two like to be the godparents of Katherine and Mark?" "We would be honored to!" Amanda said excitedly.  
  
The End 


End file.
